


Wanted

by AlexHunt



Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [6]
Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Laughter, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: The group seems to have an inside joke, but will they let Mal in on it!Notes: Honestly, I don’t even know what this is, it’s just for fun, and not at all what I intended. 🤷 This takes place when Mal & Daenarya are still playing games with each other, around Only Fair.
Relationships: Mal Volari/Daenarya, Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)
Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820410
Kudos: 5





	Wanted

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Mal tossed the wood he had collected for the fire on the ground. He motioned his head in the direction of Tyril and Imtura, who laughed together on the other side of camp. “What’s with them?” 

Daenarya shuffled the papers in her lap, before looking up. Her wide eyes blinked softly feigning innocence. “Nothing.”

“He’s going to find out,” Nia whispered beside her. 

“Shh!” Daenarya nudged the Priestess, her eyes lighted with amusement as her gaze followed Mal who moved toward the rest of their party. 

“Elfboy, what’s so funny?” He reached for the paper in his friend’s hands.

Tyril easily lifted it up out of the human’s grasp, handing it to the orc. 

“Really, Elfboy? That’s how it’s going to be?” Mal grumbled, jumping momentarily, only to realize it was never going to happen. He crossed his arms over his chest.

A smirk tugged at Tyril’s lips betraying his stoic expression.

Mal growled, rolling his eyes, shifting his attention to Imtura. He leaned against the tree nearest her, flashing a bright devilish smile. “So, Immy, how about you let me get a look at that paper?”

He gasped as her hand wrapped around his throat. “I told you never to call me that!” 

“I ca—” The Rogue tapped his gloved hand against her strong forearm, as his feet dangled above the ground.

She snickered, setting the tiny man down. 

His fingers tightened quickly around the hilt of his dagger lifting it to her. He took a few steps back, looking for a better angle of his target.

She snorted, entertained by his attempted show of strength. “You think you can intimidate me with that?”

“Not at all!” Mal winked taking one step to the side before hurling the dagger toward the orc. The blade landed with a thud notching itself into the tree beside her. 

“You missed!”

Mal swiftly moved toward the tree. “Did I though?” He removed the dagger and as he did, the paper she had been holding dropped with it. “I believe I got exactly what I wanted.” 

Mal unfolded the paper, his eyes widening as he registered his likeness on it. “Where did you get this?” He held up a Wanted poster with his face on it. “And why in the seven hells am I wearing a flower crown? Who would vandalize such a thing?” 

“Such a pretty landrat.” Imtura roared louder with laughter. “And here I thought you couldn’t look any less intimidating.”

“I think it looks quite lovely,” Nia offered.

“Such a pretty princess,” Daenarya teased.

The group broke out in collected laughter at Mal’s expense. Daenarya hid the rest of the Wanted posters she had been collecting and doodling on over the course of their travels in her bag. There was plenty more fun to be had with those before he figured out it was her.


End file.
